1. Field
The invention relats to small, single action revolvers similar in size to small derringers. More particularly, the invention relates to a floating firing pin mechanism to be used in such small revolvers.
2. Start of the Art
Revolvers of various sizes and shapes are well known in the art. In those very small revolvers similar in size to a small derringer, the hammer has a leading edge or projection thereon which actually strikes the end of the cartridge during firing of the revolver. Such firing systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,663; 4,228,608; 3,407,526; and 3,824,728. In larger handguns a firing pin arrangement has been proposed in which the firing pin and a rebound spring are positioned within a cylindrical insert which, in turn, is held in a cylindrical bore in the frame by a cross pin. Such firing pin arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,529; 3,176,423; 3,654,720; and 3,696,543. Because of the small size of the smaller, derringer-like revolvers, it is impracticable to use the firing pin arrangements as shown in the latter patents.
3. Objective
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a practicable firing pin of the spring-biased floating type for use in very small revolvers. Another objective is to provide a simplified firing pin mechanism that can be used with very small sized revolvers and is of inherently durable construction.